Camper
The Brute Camper is a camper van featured in Grand Theft Auto: London 1969, Grand Theft Auto: London 1961, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. Design GTA London 1969 — GTA London 1961 The GTA London rendition comes with a front-mounted spare tire while the GTA San Andreas rendition sports more variety in the kinds of accessories featured. Camper-GTAL.png|GTA London. GTA San Andreas The Camper is evidently designed as a large 1960s van based on the Volkswagen Type 2 T1 in all its appearances in the series. Whereas the GTA London rendition is depicted with a design proportionate to the Volkswagen Type 2's, the GTA San Andreas rendition is features a narrower body and lower ground clearance. The GTA London rendition also comes with only one color scheme (orange with a white top), whereas the GTA San Andreas rendition is almost identical to the real-life Volkswagen in front but is longer and with a more modern look in the back half and the wheels; it may be found in a variety of two-tone or three-tone color schemes. The San Andreas' Camper has no front license plate, only the rear one is present, and is a mirror-view (reverse) from the frontal one, even when the front license is not present. Like most vans in GTA San Andreas, it cannot be modified at any car shop. It can only be resprayed, and if a Camper has the peace sign in front, it will stay after respray. Camper-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Camper-GTASA-poptop-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas, poptop variant. GTA V The Brute Camper is a Class C motorhome based on the Declasse Burrito. It is a very similar to the Journey in GTA San Andreas, which returns as a Class A motorhome in GTA V. camperv.jpg|GTA V (Rear quarter view). Journey-GTAV.jpg|A Camper by the Vinewood Sign in GTA V. Performance GTA London 1969 — GTA London 1961 In comparison to its predecessor, the Love Wagon, the Camper's performance in GTA London is slightly more acceptable with a moderately good top speed, slightly below average acceleration and handling, average weight. While valued as £400 in mint condition, the van cannot be exported as it is "too big". GTA San Andreas Like the Volkswagen Type 2, the Camper in GTA San Andreas runs on a small flat-4 cylinder engine. Acceleration and speed are among the worst in the game, as are handling and braking, which are also inferior with poor hill climbing capabilities but match the vehicle well due to the weak engine and bulky chassis. Also, despite its size and resemblance to a Volkswagen van, the Camper is capable of carrying only 3 people, including the driver; where one passenger sits in the bed while the other sits on the seat. It is probably the only vehicle that can only carry two other people. GTA V The Camper in GTA V is on the same platform as the Ambulance and is powered by the same 4.5L turbo diesel V8. However, unlike the other Burrito-based Brute vehicles, the Camper platform is front-wheel drive. Variants The Mothership The Mothership is a variant of the Camper in GTA San Andreas owned by the weed-growing hippie The Truth. The only difference between the Mothership and the Camper vans is the unique psychedelic hippie paintjob. When it is first introduced in the mission "Are You Going to San Fierro?", The Truth mentions that the engine block is held together with a macramé hammock and that it runs on 15-year-old cooking oil. He also claims that he purchased the vehicle in 1967. The Mothership's numberplate reads "EREHTTUO" which is simply the phrase out there written backwards (a clear double pun from the saying "The Truth is Out There"), but as mentioned above, this "backwards" license effect is present in every Camper. The Mothership appears only during the missions "Are You Going to San Fierro?", "Black Project", and "Riot", otherwise it is not found anywhere else in the game. In addition, the van does not have its own index number and internal name, making the Mothership difficult to obtain using conventional trainers. Garages are also notorious for not saving paintjobs so there is a chance of losing the paintjob if saved in a garage. To ensure the Mothership retains its paintjob, the player must save the van in a garage which adjoining safehouse will not be used to save games; the player will have to use another safehouse instead. it is possible to enable The Mothership paintjob editing carmods.dat. First, you must open carmods.dat in the data folder of GTA San Andreas with Notepad. after you've done that, add this line BELOW cadrona: "camper, nto_b_tw, exh_b_l, exh_b_ts" then you must save and close carmods.dat. after all that run the game and go to Transfender to buy the paintjob. It possible to steal a BP/EP/DP/FP proof Mothership during the mission Black Project, see here. Mothership-GTASA-front.jpg|The Mothership (Rear quarter view, with additional red paintjob). Mothership-GTASA-poptop-front.jpg|A "pop-top" Mothership with an additional black paintjob. Red may also substitute the black. Camper-GTASA-tuned.PNG|A tuned Camper via San Andreas Multiplayer, sporting the Mothership paintjob, Import wheels, and red color. Khaki brown Camper A unique GTA San Andreas Camper with khaki brown paintwork is obtainable during mission "Jizzy". The van is made available when the player is required to rush to the bottom of a highway intersection near Foster Valley to rescue one of Jizzy B's prostitutes from two abusive clients. The van, parked close to all three individuals, can easily be taken and stored in a garage, to which point the player may either choose to complete the mission or fail it. Unlike the Mothership, the khaki brown Camper will retain its body color as it doesn't utilize texture-based paintjobs. The combination of colors on the van may vary between each attempt in the mission, including a red-brown-black design or a brown-white design, but generally adopts brown in all its combination. Of interesting note is that the van's lights will remain on during the mission as long as the player doesn't store it in the garage, regardless of time and weather. Camper-GTASA-Jizzy1-front.jpg|White, yellow, and brown. Camper-GTASA-Jizzy2-front.jpg|Red, yellow, and brown. Camper-GTASA-Jizzy3-front.png|Brown, and yellow. Camper-GTASA-Jizzy3-front.jpg|Black, yellow, and brown. Locations GTA London *In GTA London, the Camper is commonplace in street traffic, and hence is more easily available for the player to commandeer. GTA San Andreas *In GTA San Andreas, however, it is rarely encountered on streets, although it has some spawning points across San Andreas, specially in Whetstone where it is more commonly to found. The vehicle is parked in places such as the summit of Mount Chiliad or it is sometimes parked in the Gant Bridge visiting center. It can also be seen occasionally around in Hashbury, San Fierro, due to the district's "hippie" lifestyle, as well as Ganton, Los Santos. *The Camper may also be imported at the Imports/Exports crane at Easter Basin, San Fierro. *It can be found at an alleyway north of the safehouse in Hashbury, but only when wanted for export. GTA V *Commonly seen around Blaine County. *Present at the Larry's RV Sales dealership near the Discount Store on Route 68. Trivia * Sometimes, the Camper will have a paintjob similar to the German flag, but inverted (red, yellow and black from top to bottom). This is a reference to Germany where the Volkswagen Type 2 was made. * The Camper in GTA V has no interior in the back. * The Camper in GTA San Andreas plays the radio station K-JAH Radio West by default when entered. * All Campers in San Andreas have a mirror flipped number plate. This is because Rockstar North (based in Scotland) made this vehicle. In the original version, the Camper had a right hand steering and right middle door, like all vehicles in Scotland would have. * The Camper is the only three-passenger vehicle in the game, and one of four vehicles with three instead of two body colors (the others being the Cement Truck, Squalo, and Rustler). * In the GTA San Andreas beta, there was to be a light blue/yellow/black paintjob for the Camper. * "Camper" was the real nickname given for the VW Type 2 in the UK. * Since the Type 2 was manufactured by Volkswagen, it might also follow that the Camper would be manufactured by BF. However, there is a GTA V equivalent of the camper, the Surfer, also manufactured by BF. * The rear door of the Camper in GTA San Andreas appears to be a sliding door, but in fact, swings open normally. * The GTA V version of the Camper looks very similar to the GTA San Andreas Journey, another RV that is also present in GTA V. * There is a van in GTA V named the Surfer, which looks nearly identical to the GTA San Andreas Camper, even though it does not have the hippie markings and decals. See also * Love Wagon, GTA 1 counterpart. * Journey, whose GTA San Andreas version is the counterpart of GTA V's Camper. * Surfer, GTA V counterpart of the pre-HD universe Camper. Navigation }} de:Camper es:Camper pl:Camper pt:Camper Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA London Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1969 Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1961 Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Brute